


Because I Love You

by Rizuki88



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, romance | Angst
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 14:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1861317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rizuki88/pseuds/Rizuki88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>awal kehidupan yang manis berakhir pahit bagi seseorang....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> annyeong. saya buat cerita ini bukan ajang buat ngebash. ini hanya imajinasi author dan bukan untuk ajang fan war. harap yang membenci jangan membaca.

“because I love you”

Pairing : park chanyeol x byun baekhyun  
warning : boys love, typos, ooc, use pov, death chara and other problem.

_  
_

Aku terus melangkahkan kaki menyusuri jalanan sepi ini. Menikmati semilir angin lembut yang menyapa wajah ku.

Dan mungkin selanjutnya tak akan pernah kurasakan lagi.

Tatapan yang ku pancarkan begitu kosong dan hampa. Bahkan sangking aku menyadarinya, aku tak melihat kehidupan di depan ku. aku begitu hancur seperti sebuah keramik rapuh yang terbanting jatuh menuju ke dasar jurang yang curam dan penuh bebatuan runcing. Menengadah ke atas, aku hanya bisa melihat mendungnya langit malam. Begitu kelam.

Apakah yang diatas mendengar suara hati ku ?

Aku dapat mengingat semua, bagaimana saat pertemuan kami yang begitu indah. Aku bahkan menebak kisah hidup ku akan berakhir bahagia.

Namun kenyataan tak berpihak.

Hanya karena suatu hal sepele yang mungkin kekanakkan dia menjauhi ku. menuduhku dan memarahiku tanpa sebab. Menyuruhku bungkam tanpa adanya penjelasan.

Dan tentu aku yang selalu mengalah.  
aku sangat mencintai namja tersebut.

Makin hari, hubungan ku makin renggang. Ia menjauh dan makin menjauh. Aku tak pernah melihat pandangan hangat darinya. Yang ada hanya pandangan tajam. Pandangan yang seakan ingin melubangi jantung dan memusnahkan organ perasa tersebut.

Dan itu benar-benar kurasakan sampai sekarang.

semua makin jelas tatkala menghilangnya ia beberapa bulan dari hadapa ku. aku makin murung dengan keadaan ku yang begitu menyedihkan. Aku tak bisa berhubungan apapun dengannya. Bahkan aku hanya bisa melihatnya dari sebuah foto lama saat pertama kami menjalani hidup sebagai sepasang kekasih.

Begitu manis.  
namun kenyataan begitu pahit.

Beberapa bulan berlalu aku masih setia menjalani hidup dan menunggunya kembali. Namun rasa setia ku pudar tatkala melihat namja yang kucinta kembali, namun dengan yeoja lain di sebuah mobil dan mereka tengah berciuman. Tak tahu jika kedua bola mataku tengah membulat dengan air mata pedih menggenang di pelupuk mata. Tangan ku reflek meremas dada.

Begitu menyakitkan.

Aku ingin berteriak. Namun suara ku tercekat di tenggorokkan. Aku ingin menangis, namun aku sadar, Aku seorang namja. Tapi ini begitu membuat nafasku sesak. Aku hanya bisa mengepalkan tangan dan menundukkan kepala.

Mengapa dunia begitu tidak adil ?

4 Bulan kemudian, aku hanya bisa berdiri mematung di sisi pojok ruang konferensi. Mendengar dengan seksama saat namja yang ku cinta mengumumkan bahwa ia memiliki jalinan kasih dengan yeoja di sampingnya yang terus menggenggam erat tangan namja ku. sekali lagi aku hanya bisa merutuki diri bahwa aku seorang pencundang dan namja bodoh. Aku bahkan tak berani angkat bicara. Aku takut jika perbuatan ku akan membuatnya semakin benci kepada ku. dan saat pandangan kami bertemu…

Aku hanya bisa memasang senyum palsu

Makin hari berita tersebut makin luas. Membuat seluruh orang bersuka cita karena idola mereka benar-benar menjadi real. Namun tidak dengan ku.

Aku hanya bisa diam.

Aku akhirnya menyerah, menyerah pada permainan takdir yang berhasil mendepak ku bagai ombak yang begitu ganas. Perlahan aku menghilang dari jangkaunnya tanpa ia sadari.

Aku hanya terlalu mencintainya.

Aku terus berjalan, masih terus menggenggam foto terakhir yang ku punya. Mencoba mengingat kembali seluruh kenangan manis yang masih tersisa. Mencoba menutup luka menganga di hati yang makin hari makin melebar. Di hujam dengan ribuan air mata. Sungguh aku ingin membenci sosoknya. Namun tidak bisa.

Aku benar-benar mencintainya.

Aku makin menundukkan kepala. Tak menghiraukan kemana kaki ku membawa ku. aku sudah tak perduli. Hati ku di dunia ini sudah benar-benar hancur. Bahkan untuk merasakan kebahagian yang begitu kecil pun tak bisa. Langkahku terhenti di disini. Di sebuah perlintasan rel yang dulu adalah tempat ku bermain, bercanda tawa, saling melepas rindu.

Dan perlahan air mata kembali menghujam luka di hati.

Aku berdiri pasrah. Menengadah sebentar dan meluruskan pandangan. Mengangkat foto dimana kami berdua tersenyum bahagia. Aku mengusap wajahnya yang begitu manis.

Andai aku dapat mengulangnya lagi.  
namun itu mustahil.  
bagaikan semut yang ber angan-angan menjadi kupu-kupu.  
sangat tak mungkin.

Cahaya terang menerpa retina mata ku. aku tak peduli bahkan dengan suara klakson kereta yang makin mendekat. Aku hanya memejamkan mata. Mengingat wajah nya untuk yang terakhir kali.

“baekyun…saranghe. Bahagialah tanpa ku”

Genggaman ku pada foto melonggar seiring dekatnya cahaya kereta api tersebut.

BRAKKK….

Dapat aku rasakan tubuh ku yang terlempar beberapa meter. Aku rasa seluruh badan ku remuk. Pandangan ku menyempit. Aku sedikit melihat foto dalam genggamanku terbang di giring semilir angin.

Akan kah aku terbebas sepeti foto tersebut ?  
terbang bersama angin dengan damai.

Pandangan ku makin mengabur. Sesak di dadaku makin menjadi. Nafas ku mulai terputus. Dan dapat aku bayangkan sesaat wajah kekasih ku tersenyum lembut ke padaku.

‘terima kasih baek…’  
‘kau memberiku perasaaan yang paling indah ini’   
‘gomawo…saranghe’

Dan kututup kehidupanku ini tanpa adanya kebahagiaan. Bahkan di saat terakhir yang harusnya memberi ku kesan. Aku harap tak ada yang memiliki akhir seperti ku. semua harus bahagia di dunia ini.

 

Kau tahu apa yang bisa kulakukan ?

aku rela menangkap granat yang menyala…  
‘for you’  
aku rela jika tangan ku harus dipenuhi darah…  
‘for you’  
aku rela jika harus melompat kearah kereta yang melaju kencang…  
‘for you’  
kau tahu, untuk siapa aku melakukan hal seperti ini ?  
‘for you’  
Bahkan jika aku harus mati dengan rasa sakit dan penderitaan …  
aku hanya akan menjawab…

“for you”

Semuanya ku lakukan hanya untuk mu.

Please hear it, hear my heart !

(inspiration by : Bruno mars “grenade”)

~END~


End file.
